


Rough

by tess1978



Series: Compelling [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha wants Arthur Maxson. And she wants it rough.</p><p>Arthur? He doesn't know what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a trigger warning for very rough consensual sex. I considered a dub/con warning due to the way it's presented, but I decided to leave that off ultimately because I think the consent is very clear.

His hand twined roughly into her hair, forcing her face down into the quilt. 

“Lift up your ass and show me your cunt,” he said.

“Yes, Nate,” whispered Sasha.

When she obeyed him, he thrust his fingers into her, quickly and without warning. Sasha bit back a cry, but he almost immediately removed his hand, replacing it with his cock, and he held her in place with his wet hand, smearing her juices on her hip as he dug his fingers into her flesh. 

He slammed into her three or four times, before removing his hand from her hair and placing it on the other side of her ass. She felt his thumbs digging into her cheeks as he spread her apart.

She peeked back over her shoulder. His light brown hair was falling forward as he fucked her, his green eyes closed. She clenched her fingers into the quilt. Tried not to cry out.

His eyes snapped open, locked to hers, blue now, instead of green. Sasha closed her eyes and tried to keep it together, but when she looked again, his light hair was dark, and a deep scar and thick beard appeared where there hadn’t been one before.

In the shower on the Prydwen, Sasha twined her own hair around her fist and pulled it hard, cramming her fingers deeper into herself as she finally came, biting her tongue to keep from shouting. 

The streams of water washed away her guilty tears. 

***

 _That didn’t help,_ she thought to herself later as she lay in her bunk. She’d been hoping a good wank, memories of her late husband firmly in mind, would help her alleviate some of the...feelings… she’d developed lately about Elder Arthur Maxson. But it was to no avail, as the image of him taking her roughly from behind was now firmly entrenched in her mind.

Nate had been the love of her life, and Sasha missed him terribly. Naturally outgoing, the perfect foil to Sasha’s more reserved demeanor, he’d pursued her relentlessly through high school, and afterward, until she finally relented and dated him. He’d been her first boyfriend, her first lover, and eventually her husband. 

And Sasha had loved him with every fibre of her being. Tall, sandy haired, and green eyed, he’d been the most attractive man she’d ever met in her pre-war life. He worked hard, encouraged her in her career, was kind to her family and friends, and was her best friend and companion. 

They were perfectly in tune with each other. They had an unspoken language. Sometimes, Nate came home, she cooked and he cleaned, and she sat next to him on the couch, and they chatted, watched tv a bit, and she went to sleep safe in his arms. 

But sometimes when he came home, she brought him a drink and looked at the floor when she handed it to him. She asked him quietly what he wanted for supper, but usually supper was forgotten as he dragged her to the bedroom and fucked her into the mattress. He left bruises, and bite marks, and she loved every second of it. He’d throw her on the bed, or force his cock into her mouth until tears ran from her eyes. He’d pull her hair back, and the pain in her scalp would make her come harder as he slammed into her. 

Sometimes he’d tie her to the bed and make her come again and again until she begged him to let her go, or he’d hand her the large dildo they had, and tell her to fuck herself with it while he jacked off onto her stomach. 

And polite, well mannered, and respectful Nate, well, he had a filthy mouth in the bedroom. 

They had some rarely used words for if she wanted to stop, and he respected them. And he respected her, cleaning her up afterwards and cradling her in his arms, and telling her how beautiful and perfect she was. 

She had always known she and Nate would be together for the rest of their lives. She just hadn’t realized his life would be ending so soon, and somehow she would find herself two centuries later (give or take the six months since she’d escaped the vault), living on a huge military airship and lusting after the man in charge of it. 

She had been unreasonably attracted to him from the moment Paladin Danse had brought her aboard to meet him. He was tall, dark haired and blue eyed, with a beard and a dangerous looking scar. She hadn’t been able to stop staring at him at first, admiring his strong broad frame. He looked like he could hold her in place with very little effort, strong enough to restrain her with one hand and still have the other free to do whatever he wanted. He was large enough that his weight would crush her if he let it...

Her lustful thoughts towards him were so intense, that after a few days she’d been unable to look at his face any longer. It was like looking at the sun. She kept her eyes averted when he was near, trying to stave off the images of him throwing her over his shoulder and dragging her off.

He was always calm, and controlled, but she could sense the barely contained passion just under the surface. It was there when he spoke, and the way he paced, the way his fists clenched behind his back. Some days she was tempted to do something bad, to insult him publicly, or break valuable property, anything, just to see him get angry. 

Just to see if he would punish her somehow.

But instead she spoke to him softly, and looked at the floor, subconsciously standing the way she used to do when she wanted to drive Nate wild.

***

Arthur Maxson was sure he was losing his mind. 

Up until Knight Hughes had stepped aboard the Prydwen, he’d been sure of the world and his place in it. His life’s work, his focus and only concern had been the Brotherhood of Steel and the people in it. He’d fought for, and with, every single one of them, and they were all people he admired and respected.

He appreciated every single man and woman on his ship.They were all to varying degrees, but without exception, intelligent, strong, bold, and determined. He saw no difference between the men and women, as he knew any of them could hold their own in a fight. 

This wasn’t unusual to him. This was all he’d ever known. The women who’d influenced him, were just as strong as the men. Women like Sarah Lyons, Star Paladin Cross, and the infamous Lone Wanderer. He liked them, respected them, but he’d never been attracted to them. 

He knew someday he’d have to procreate, as all people did, to strengthen the Order. But until that day came, he was happy to put any notions of any kind of physical relationship on the back burner. 

Until Sasha Hughes had stood before him, small, and soft, with a pink flush to her cheeks and soft, whiskey coloured hair. The moment she’d stepped in front of him, the moment he’d laid eyes on her, he wanted her. Something about her triggered his latent sexual urges like nobody ever had before. 

He was confused about his feelings. He didn’t dislike her. He didn’t want to harm her or see anything bad happen to her. But she was so… so small, and golden-pink, and soft, that he simultaneously wanted to protect her and crush her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her… and then he wanted to trap her there and slam into her until there was nothing left of either of them. 

It aroused and disturbed him. And somehow her quiet, still presence, the way she flushed and looked away from him, the way she spoke in a quiet voice, just triggered those thoughts even more. 

He choked his thoughts down during the day. He issued orders without meeting her eyes, nodded pleasantly when they passed in the halls, and at night he twisted his fist into his sheets and imagined it was her hair.

He worried that she would learn his secret and become frightened of him. She didn’t need a man like him, with his violent fantasies. A soft, delicate woman like Sasha needed a man to treat her with kindness and respect. Not someone who wanted to push her legs up by her ears and then shove his fingers into her mouth to quiet her cries while he rammed into her. 

Someone like Paladin Danse.

***

Sasha liked Danse. He was kind, and handsome, a little stiff, but with rare flashes of humour that caught her by surprise. Everyone told her they would make such a cute couple. 

But she didn’t want that. As good looking as he was, as sweet and gentle and respectful as he was, there was simply no spark. He was a good friend, and she was happy with that. And on Tuesday nights, she had fun with Danse, along with Haylen or Rhys, or Ingram, or Teagan, or whoever happened to be around, as they started throwing Card Night in the mess hall. 

Someone had brought quite a lot of corn on board from a settlement, and it had been dried and stored, so one night, Sasha taught them how to make popcorn. It was dry without any butter or salt on it, but it was hot and fresh, and it tasted a thousand times better than two hundred year old irradiated potato chips.

Danse looked at his hand, and then he looked at Ingram, then at Sasha, and he winked, and pushed all his caps towards the centre of the table. Ingram and Rhys immediately threw their cards down, but Sasha looked at him over her hand for a minute. 

If there was one thing she knew about Danse, it was that he was unfailingly honest. She sighed, and threw her cards down as well. 

Danse laughed, and pulled the pile of caps towards himself, chuckling. Sasha grabbed at his cards. Danse tried to stop her but she was too fast. She looked at his hand. It was nothing. 

Danse had been bluffing. 

Sasha made an inarticulate noise in her throat and threw a handful of popcorn at him. This was followed by handfuls from the others. Danse began mocking them back, playfully, so finally, Sasha stood and dumped the whole bowl of popcorn over Danse’s head, before ruffling his hair.

When she turned to sit back down, her eyes fell on a shape in the door. It was Elder Maxson. 

Sasha felt the room contract, her temperature rise. She couldn’t help but look away. She sat in her chair and picked up her cards to look at them blankly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose. 

***

Arthur had stumbled across their card game several minutes earlier, and had watched them for a while before Sasha had noticed him. He was fascinated. He’d never seen her behave the way she did with the others. She was bold, confident, funny. She seemed pleasant, like someone he’d want to be around. But when she saw him and sat down, it was like someone set fire to his blood.

He was curious. Was she afraid of him? What was it that made her behave that way when she saw him? He wanted nothing more than to find out.

He spent the next ten days or so experimenting. He watched her surreptitiously, when she wasn’t looking. And he came to the conclusion that the bright and smiling woman he saw at the poker game was her true self. He liked her. She was witty and intelligent, and attracted people to her right and left. 

But when she saw Arthur, she changed. She stiffened up, quieted down. Once, he acted like he didn’t see her, and he caught her glance at him, appraising him from top to bottom, and so he caught her eye deliberately. 

It took her a second before she looked away from him, averting her gaze slowly, her back straightening slightly, and her hips and thighs doing some kind of slight, almost imperceptible _twist_ that seemed to cause most of the blood in his body to drain into his cock. 

He had to walk away before he hurt her. Or himself.

***

Sasha had noticed him watching her more and more often while she was on board the Prydwen, and it was getting to the point where she was having a hard time concentrating on pretty much anything else. When he was near, she clenched her fists so hard her nails left bloody crescents in her palms. But the small pain actually intensified her arousal. 

She couldn’t sleep, she barely ate, and she was coming to the conclusion that if she didn’t find a way to get him out of her system soon, she was probably going to have to leave the Prydwen altogether. 

She’d been so hyper aware of him for so long now that she more or less had his routine memorised. And so she found herself outside his quarters one evening, dressed in soft, comfortable pants and a tank top. And she just so happened to be looking down at the clipboard she held when he just so happened to step outside of his quarters and run directly into her. 

She took a step back, and dropped her clipboard on the floor, and when she stood, she hit her head on the wall.

“Oww!” she said loudly. His hands came up to her shoulders to steady her. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she said, quietly. “Can you look? Is there a bump?”

Arthur examined her head. “I don’t see anything…”

He hesitated a moment, but he couldn’t help himself. So he added, “Maybe come into my quarters where the light is better.”

So she followed him into his quarters, a small smile tilting the corner of her mouth. Both of them noticed when the door swung shut of its own accord and latched, although both of them pretended not to.

Sasha knew she was going to have to be bolder than she normally would like to be if she was going to accomplish her goal to get Arthur Maxson out of her system once and for all. She stepped forward under the light, and leaned on the table. She tipped her head forward so he could examine her scalp for injury. 

Finding nothing, he took her by the shoulders and straightened her out. She tipped her head up to look at him. “I think you’re fine,” he whispered. His face was close to hers, and there was a question in her brown eyes. Her head tipped even closer to his, and he could feel her breath on his cheek. 

Arthur had never wanted anything more in his entire life than he wanted her. His brain boiled with the urge to twist her around and press her face into the table, tear her soft, flimsy pants off and ram himself into her until he was sated. 

_You’re not a fucking animal, Arthur,_ he reminded himself. She was small, and obviously intimidated by him. Maybe he could have her, if he was gentle. He looked at her lips, leaned in closer, willed himself to treat her with respect, and then pressed his lips to hers. 

Sasha met his lips with her own, opening up under the gentle caress. She put one hand on his cheek, and the other on his neck, in order to encourage him. Arthur’s tongue slipped inside her mouth, tasting her tentatively.

Sasha wanted more. She pushed on the back of his neck, pulling him to her, urging him to kiss her harder. He did, somewhat, angling his head and licking at her lips. She moaned, half in pleasure and half in frustration, wishing he’d grab at her hair and bite down on her lip. 

Arthur was fighting off the urge to do exactly that. Instead he pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms gently. He stepped forward, moving her up to the table and lifting her so she sat on the edge. She opened her legs so he could move between them, and he slipped his hands down to her ass and gently pulled her closer, so her core was pressed firmly to his erection. 

Sasha reached down and pushed at the waistband of his pants, trying to hurry him along. He was being very gentle, and it was extremely frustrating.

She looked up at his face. His eyes were clenched shut and he looked like he was in some kind of distress. She sighed, and took his face in her hands. 

“Hey,” she said. “Are you ok?” 

Arthur opened one eye and peered at her. “I’m trying not to hurt you.”

Sasha tried not to laugh. “Trust me, you aren’t going to hurt me. Just, do what you want.”

So Arthur kissed her again, then stood her once more on her feet and began removing her clothing. She closed her eyes and stood still while he did that, which made him even more aroused. He then quickly removed his own clothing before he partially gave into his baser urges and picked her up and carried her to his bed. 

He laid her down gently and then looked at her. She was beautiful, all smooth, glowing skin and soft curves. He ran his hands up and down her body a few times, resisting the urge to press his fingers into her soft flesh. 

Finally he leaned over and covered her nipple with his mouth, sucking gently. She moved slightly beneath him, making him think she must like that, so he sucked a little harder. That got an even bigger reaction, so he sucked even harder, and scraped her a little with his teeth. 

She let out a soft sound, and her back arched, and her legs parted, and he found himself settled between her thighs. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do next, but luckily she took the decision out of his hands, and snaked her hand between them, guiding him to her entrance. 

He pressed his forehead to the pillow next to her head as he pushed into her slowly, sucking in his breath at the tight, wet heat of her. It was unbelievable. He got in as far as he could go, then withdrew partially, before pushing in again, making it further this time. 

Sasha lay beneath him as he moved, unevenly and unsurely. She wrapped her foot around his thigh, trying to encourage him to go faster. She looked at his face. The distressed look was back. She started to wonder if he’d ever done this before, but before she had time to really ponder it, his face changed and she realized he was going to come. She pushed him away, and he grunted as he came onto the sheet between her legs. 

His head came down to rest between her breasts, and she stroked his hair as his breathing slowed. She bit her tongue and gave him a moment, before sitting up. 

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Was that your first time?” she asked. 

He avoided her eyes as he nodded. 

_Shit,_ she thought. _No wonder._

“Was that.. ok?” he asked. 

Sasha gritted her teeth a little at the question. She was frustrated right now, but she didn’t really think it was his fault. 

So she ignored his question. She looked at her hands, twined her fingers together. Then she looked at him.

“I used to be married,” she said. 

Arthur nodded. He knew that. It was his business to know about people he allowed into the Brotherhood. He wondered why she was telling him this. 

“Nate was… in charge. In bed. Rough, you know?”

Arthur’s eyes widened slightly. 

Sasha closed her eyes for a moment, remembering. “I liked it.” she whispered. “I needed it. He was kind, and loving, but not in bed.”

She shook her head a little and looked at him again. “I can’t speak for anyone you may end up with in the future, but with me, you can’t be afraid to take over. You’re not going to hurt me.”

“Can you tell me… what he did?” Arthur asked.

“No, that was between me and Nate. I don’t want you to do the things Nate did. I want you to do the things you want to do.”

“But...I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sasha looked at him, and tilted her head to the side. Maybe some ground rules wouldn’t hurt. 

“Don’t spit on me. Don’t piss on me or anything like that. Don’t shoot cum on my face. I don’t want to bleed, and don’t choke me or smother me. Otherwise, as far as I can imagine, you can do whatever you want. I need you to do what you want. That’s what I want.”

Sasha stood up and started to get dressed. “I’m leaving now. You’re in charge. When you want me, get me.” She turned to go, opening the door and stepping outside. The door was almost shut behind her, when she opened it again and stuck her head inside. 

“Pork and beans” she said.

“What?”

“Pork and beans. If I ever don’t like what you are doing, I will say pork and beans, and you will stop. Is that clear?”

Arthur nodded, and Sasha left, closing the door behind her.

***

It was three days before Arthur came for her. He watched her during that time, turning her words over in his mind. When she saw him, she looked away, the same as usual. But he was starting to realize that wasn’t a sign she was afraid of him. It was a signal aimed right at him, targeting him directly. It was her way of telling him she wanted him. 

It was making him desperate to have her again, and yet perversely, knowing she wanted him too, it was making him want to drag this out, make her so eager for him that when he finally came for her she’d be unable to stay quiet as he broke her calm exterior and… and what? 

He was still too inexperienced to know what he wanted exactly, from her. But he was determined to get it anyways. 

He could tell she was becoming antsy, and so was he, so finally one evening, he approached her as she was working alone. 

“Knight Hughes,” he said. “It’s come to my attention that there are some discrepancies in your reports. I require an explanation. Please accompany me to my quarters so we can discuss this.”

“Yes, sir,” replied Sasha quietly, and she stood and followed him to his room. Her heart was throbbing in anticipation and so was her pussy. 

He held open the door for her and she went inside. She stood and waited, eyes on the floor, as he locked the door and turned to her. He had a piece of paper. He held it in front of her face. It was blank. “You haven’t filled this out correctly. Can you explain this?”

“No, sir.”

“Do you know what we do, with people who don’t fill out their paperwork correctly?” 

“No, sir.”

“We need to discipline them.” 

Sasha bit her lip to keep from moaning. “Yes, sir,” she whispered.

“Take off your clothes,” he said.

She nodded, and began undoing the bits and pieces that held her jumpsuit on. 

Arthur licked his lips as he watched her bare her body to him. As each bit of skin was revealed, he became more and more aroused. His cock was straining in his clothing. He made himself wait while she got undressed, and then he walked around her in a circle.

He tipped her chin up to look in her eyes, and then reached for her breast and pinched her nipple. She didn’t say anything, didn’t make a sound, but her brown eyes went dark, almost black, and then closed. She took a breath. He noticed she held it. 

He pinched her other nipple, and she released her breath in a long whoosh. Arthur was pleased, so he tried again, and when she huffed again, he bent his head and sucked hard, before nipping at her. A tiny sound escaped her throat. 

Arthur decided he wanted her to beg, so he stepped back, and she blinked at him for a moment, before turning her eyes back down to the floor. He walked around her again, stopping behind her this time. He undid her hair from where it was pinned up, letting it tumble down around her shoulders, and then he grabbed the lot of it and wound it around his hand and slowly pulled her head back and to the side.

He reached around and wrapped his other hand around her throat, and then dragged it down to her breast where he pinched her nipple again, and then he put his mouth on her throat and sucked hard. When he pulled back, he saw a red mark blooming where his mouth had been. 

_She’s mine now,_ he thought. 

He removed his hand from her breast, but left the other one in her hair, and pushed her forward towards the table. When she bumped up against it, he pressed her face down onto the surface and then released her and stepped back. He stared at her for a moment, then he used his foot to guide her feet apart a little. Finally satisfied with her position, he began removing his clothing. 

As he stripped, he watched her. Her breathing was regular, but heavy. He stepped up behind her, but didn’t do anything, just waited a moment. He wanted to ram into her, but he also still wanted her to beg first, so he hesitated a moment, trying to think how to go about it.

He looked at her, her smooth back and round ass, and he looked between her legs at her pussy, soft folds dusted with light hair, and as he watched, he noticed she was wet. Almost against his will, he reached out a finger to touch her. As soon as he made contact, Sasha gasped. 

_Interesting,_ he thought to himself. He ran his finger up her slit, making note of her reactions as he slipped his finger around her folds, finding her entrance and dipping in just a bit, before pulling back out again. He ran his fingers around the outside, once gently and then harder a second time. The third time around, he discovered a firm nub of flesh, and when his fingers passed over it, she gasped aloud. 

So he did it again. And when he did, she released a long, low sound like nothing he’d ever heard before. He was sure this would make her beg, so he did it again, and then he put his middle finger into her at the same time. He started rubbing her gently, and then a bit faster, and began thrusting his finger into her at the same time. The noise she was making was becoming a constant hum. 

And then something happened. Without warning, her back arched and her keening became loud cry, and she bucked her hips into his hand, and then he felt her inner walls pulsing against his finger. He pulled his hand away, and then thought better of it, and shoved two fingers into her, hard. 

His main thought in that second was that he wanted her pussy to do that while he was buried inside her. 

After a moment, she seemed to calm down. She’d pulled her arms under her body and clamped her feet together, so he stepped back and then rearranged her how she was before, feet splayed, and pulled her hands up over her head, so she was holding the other side of the table. 

Once he had her situated, he stepped up behind her, lined his cock up, and shoved inside her. He withdrew almost all the way, and then waited. After a moment, she tried to push back into him, but he put a hand on her back to keep her from moving. And then he waited again.

The next time she moved, she turned her head to look at him. So he grabbed her hair and wound it around his hand like he’d done earlier. He pushed her face down onto the table to hold her still, and waited again. 

Sasha couldn’t take it any more. She needed him to fuck her, like she’d never needed anything before in her entire life. Against her will, a single word slipped from her lips. 

“Please…”

That must have been what he was waiting for, because suddenly he was in her again, slamming into her so hard the table moved a little with every thrust, and his hand in her hair pulled her head back. 

He filled her again and again, harder each time, his hand in her hair giving him the leverage he needed, the other on her back pressing her into the table hard enough that it hurt. Without warning, he released her, and dragged his nails along her spine, and then grabbed onto her hips, digging his fingers into her skin hard enough to leave bruises. 

She shuddered from pain, the bruising fingers, the stinging in her scalp, and his cock hitting her cervix hard with every stroke. And the pain twined with the pleasure, bringing her almost to the edge. So it took nothing, the barest touch, when he slipped his fingers around her waist and brushed her clit with his fingertip, for her to tip over the precipice.

She came hard. Harder than she had in a long time, And she heard him groan loudly as he followed behind, spilling his seed into her clenching pussy. _I forgot to tell him not to come inside me,_ she thought, a few seconds too late. 

Arthur twitched a few more times, and rested his head on her back momentarily, before slipping out of her. A thin trail of cum followed behind, oozing slowly from her pussy.

Sasha made to move, but he told her to stay in a gruff voice, so she obeyed, and he went to the sink and wet a cloth, and then came back and wiped her and himself down. He pulled her to her feet and then turned her around to face him. 

“Better?” He asked.

“Much better,” she replied, and then she stood on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth, briefly. 

She turned her eyes back down to the floor. “May I get dressed now, sir?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

He gave her permission, and then laid back on his bed to watch her dress. 

“You’re dismissed,” he said. She reached for the door. “I’ll be checking your paperwork every day from now on,” he added, just before she slipped outside. 

He didn’t see the little smile that crept onto her face at his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://tessa1978.tumblr.com/) for exciting updates on what I'm doing, or if you just want to ask a question or chat. I recently learned how to upload screenshots too, so, Now With Images!


End file.
